Halloween comes to Wartwood
by burtonfan422
Summary: Just a simple story of Anne introducing her friends in Wartwood to Halloween. I don't know what time of year she entered Amphibia, but I really thought this would be fun, it's simplistic, but I hope you find it enjoyable


Anne sat down in the basement of her frog "family" home watching one of her favorite horror-based movies on her phone. For those of you who are of the curious sort, it was 'Hocus Pocus.' She realized that back in the human world, Halloween was just around the corner, but here in Amphibia, it was unlikely anyone would be celebrating the holiday. That's when Sprig came in.

"Hey Anne! What's up? I was thinking about going to the woods to catch some more bugs and I thought maybe you'd like to join me, say, what'cha watching?" he inquired in his usual rapid manner.

"I'm watching Hocus Pocus, it's about these three witches who emerge from the grave on Halloween night and they essentially want to suck the life force out of children so they can be young forever," she explained.

"What's Halloween?" asked Sprig. Somehow, Anne knew that he wasn't going to be familiar with the holiday.

"Right, probably should have expected that," she replied, she gently patted the cushion next to her, indicating that he should sit down, and he hopped up and looked at her inquisitively.

"So, where I come from, Halloween is a holiday where we dress up in costumes. People take pumpkins and carve faces into them calling them jack-o-lanterns. We decorate our homes with the scariest decorations we can. Finally, and this is probably the part most people get excited for, we go from house to house collecting candy. I guess in your world, that never fully materialized."

Sprig's eyes widened. Or at least, appeared bigger than normal, considering he was always wide-eyed.

"Anne, that sounds like an amazing holiday! If I could help you get the word around, would you like to celebrate Halloween here in Wartwood with all of us?" he asked excitedly. Anne thought about that for a moment before agreeing to his idea.

_"What the heck, I'm not going to be able to celebrate the holiday at home, may as well celebrate it here,"_ she thought as Sprig led her back upstairs where they told Polly and Hop-Pop to come outside with them, and the moment they were in the town square, Sprig jumped in front of the statue of the mayor.

"Hey everyone, Anne has an awesome announcement to make!" Sprig shouted, which naturally caught everyone's attention.

"Ooh, I hope it's a talent show, because I'm entering!" exclaimed One-Eye Wally. Everyone just rolled their eyes at his comment.

Anne started teaching her friends in Wartwood about Halloween. They were vastly interested, learning about the various customs and traditions associated with the holiday. Because they had a wide variety of squashes available to them, Anne was able to make jack-o-lanterns not just out of pumpkins, but out of just about anything she could get her hands on. It didn't take long for the residents to come up with the idea that they should have a jack-o-lantern contest. (Mayor Toadstool volunteered to act as judge).

Maddie Flour was especially interested because she always loved eerie things, and made a point to dress her house up and her father's bake shop up in the spookiest decorations. She set a large cauldron right in front of her place so she could have the impression of some horrible brew boiling right in the front yard. Mr. Flour started selling his loaves in shapes that were most certainly appropriate for the holiday.

Polly loved the idea of scaring people, Hop-Pop was a little unsure if the idea of children going from house to house after nightfall getting free sweets was a good idea, ("Sounds a bit dangerous if you ask me!") but he knew that with everyone getting excited about the holiday, his voice probably wouldn't be heard.

Sprig however loved the idea of getting free candy, and everyone was going nuts over the fact that they were going to dress up in costumes. Luckily, there was enough spiders in the town that everyone was able to spread cobwebs across their homes, Anne couldn't help but think about how if she were still at home, they would be using false cobwebs.

Polly always loved terrorizing people, and made it her mission to get the scariest costume she could, deciding in the end to dress up as a zombie. Sprig, always an adventurous one dressed up in a knight costume. Anne decided to dress in a simple witch costume. Maddie asked if she could join them for trick-or-treating which they accepted and she in turn dressed as a gremlin. ("Bet you didn't see that coming!")

On the big night, the four of them, Anne carrying Polly around, they went trick-or-treating. Anne was overjoyed to see all the children of Wartwood dressed up and getting their treats. Ivy Sundew joined them when they came to her house, she was dressed in a princess costume. The adults seemed more than happy to be part of the celebration as well, but Anne knew she was probably going to end up giving her treats to Sprig and Polly to split between the two of them. There was a lot of chocolate covered crickets being given out.


End file.
